The Game is a Foot
by LadyElaide
Summary: Future Fic: In his first year of sixth form a game of 'nervous' causes Athur Pendragon some grief, he has to grin and bear the results that happen which annoyingly revolve around his peer Merlin Emrys.
1. Tormenting your crush

Authors Notes: An idea that came to me thanks to my mate Ryan, basically a game of 'nervous' (will be explained in this chapter) where Arthur has to grin and bear the results of the game. First future fic I've done so hope it's ok

The Game Is a Foot

**Chapter 1 – Tormenting your crush**

It was a boring Friday morning for Arthur Pendragon; it was time for double media. The Teacher was an absolute prick, didn't know what the hell he was meant to be teaching. 'So much for a good start in sixth form' he thought.

The autumn term had started about two weeks ago and already he was regretting choosing media. Yeah he had his mates in this class which made it better but they were always goofing around. Arthur had promised himself that he wouldn't be like that now he was doing his A-levels. No, this time he was gonna learn and get that scholarship to Albion University. It seemed though it would not be as easy as he originally thought as he looked over to the front of the class where Merlin Emrys was swiftly taking down everything Mr. Wessex was saying.

"Bloody Merlin Emrys" Arthur sighed quietly to himself so his friends would not hear.

One thing Arthur had never told **anyone** was that he was gay, well only for a particular person at least. It wouldn't be right that the popular prince-like Arthur who had every girl fall at his feet liked guys. Arthur had always told himself it was just 'him' he liked; now Arthur had had girlfriends before but he just never took things very far because of that stupid 'boy' he liked; that gangly, black haired, pale faced, blue eyed, skinny jean rocker boy that had caught Arthur's fancy two years ago! It had been that long, watching him in class, not being able to escape.

Arthur had thought in sixth form he wouldn't end up being in any of Merlin's lessons; boy was he wrong! No, instead four out of four lessons he shared: Media, Bio, Business, and film studies. So now he had to concentrate even harder because of the stupid idiot of his affections seemed to be everywhere. 'Bloody Merlin Emrys' he said again, though this time in his thoughts.

An hour and a half had passed and a group task had been set that required the class to use the internet and library, so they all headed over to the sixth form common room as the media computers were all completely busted.

The common room was empty, just his small media class, now minus Mr. bloody Wessex.

"Arthur" Valiant playfully punched him in the arm as he, Leon, and Owain came and sat by him. They had just gone to get the books they needed from the library while Arthur had set up the PowerPoint slideshow. "It's your turn" Valiant continued, smiling.

"For what?" Arthur asked.

"Nervous!" Owain laughed with a cheeky grin.

'Great, nervous' Arthur thought. See nervous was a game where you come on to the nearest guy you see, or girl if you're a girl, and see how far you can take it. It was one of those games boys would play to freak out and bully the nerds.

"How old are you?" Arthur teasingly asked.

"Still old enough for a good old game of nervous" Leon stated.

"Come on then Arthur, we've just all had our turns in the library. I did it to that freak Cedric; Owain did it to that mute emo Mordred; and Leon did Lancelot."

"Well how am I to know you all actually did it."

"Cuz next time we run into them your see em go as red as a bloody tomato." Owain laughed, making everyone else laugh too.

"Fine, I'll do it" Arthur at last answered.

"Right then" Valiant said rubbing his hands together hungrily whilst looking around the near empty room, stopping his gaze on Merlin.

The others had all followed his glance. Arthur was now regretting agreeing to this bloody game, only now just realising that the only other boy in the class besides him and his mates was Merlin.

"Go do it to Merlin, he's gay, he'll like it" Valiant grinned.

Merlin had come out as gay in year 10. He and another boy called Will had gone out; it shocked the whole school but in the end they all pretty much came to accept it all, Arthur however had not. Though he soon came round when Merlin and Will had split up at the end of year 11, Arthur was quite happy then for obviously selfish reasons. Lucky for Merlin Will had now gone of to Northumbria College.

Arthur knew he couldn't back out now, so as his mates tried to hold in their laughter he waltzed on over and sat down to the right side of Merlin.

"Alright Merlin" Arthur casually began, though deep down he was shitting himself.

Merlin just stared at him for a brief second before turning back to his computer screen. Merlin was working alone as always, none of his mates were in this lesson and no one wanted to ever work with him even though he was a complete brain box.

"You getting on alright?" Arthur continued his one man conversation.

"Yep" Merlin simply answered.

Arthur glanced over to his mates, all still trying not to explode with laughter. Arthur breathed in and prepared himself for his turn. At first he just let his arm hang loosely by his sides before he placed his left hand atop of Merlin's right knee. Merlin didn't do anything, maybe he was just hoping with all his might that Arthur would simply fuck off. 'I'm sorry Merlin' Arthur apologised to Merlin in his mind before he started to gently run his hand up Merlin's thigh seductively.

Before Arthur got any where near Merlin's groin area, Merlin had picked up and legged it with his bag, forgetting to save his work.

Arthur watched as his secret object of affection ran out of the door while his mates laughter finally came out. They ran over to him, patting him hard on the back laughing excessively. Arthur laughed too, but cried inside. If ever there was the smallest chance of being able to get with Merlin, he had just blown it with that frickin' stunt.


	2. Arthur's diary

**Chapter 2 – Arthur's diary**

The bell had shortly rang for break after Merlin had fled from the sixth form common room when Gwen stumbled upon him sitting on a bench underneath the canopy by English. She could see that her friend had something on his mind; Merlin always seemed to pull that adorable wide eyed look when something was bothering him.

"What's up Merlin?" Gwen asked as she sat down beside her best friend.

"Arthur" Merlin whispered.

"Not him again, Merlin you seriously need to get over this crush of yours, I'm sorry to say but it's never going to happen."

"No, I don't mean, I uhh."

"What then?" Gwen asked, running through her mind what the dark haired boy was on about.

"It doesn't matter."

"Tell me Merlin, please Merlin" Gwen begged.

Merlin sighed as he began his story of bio class and Arthur's wandering hand.

"Why did he do that?" Gwen asked knowing Merlin would have no clue what so ever why the blonde had stroked his leg in such a suggestive manner, though before Merlin had a chance to even ponder over her question the third of their trio waltzed over with a gleaming grin spread across her porcelain face and sat beside them.

"Hay Morgana" Merlin and Gwen both said together.

"Are you alright Merlin, I just overheard what Valiant and his band of wankers did"

Merlin sighed, great everyone probably would have heard by now that he was the basis of some practical joke.

"Merlin just told me what happened, though he doesn't know why?" Gwen answered instead.

"They were playing nervous" the raven haired girl explained "God my brother's a right prat hanging round with those pricks all the time."

Merlin yet again sighed; it didn't help his situation that one of his best mates was the step sister to the gorgeous yet pratish Arthur. Every time they went over to Morgana's Arthur would be walking around just in his shorts as their boiler had exploded a couple of months ago leaving the house like an oven, their dad hadn't bothered to pay to have it fixed yet, so yeah being Morgana's friend came at a price of having to see the handsome blonde more than usual, though deep down Merlin was quite happy about the extra **shirtless **time he got to watch Arthur. Merlin smiled widely as a half naked Arthur popped into his head.

"Merlin! Have you even been listening to what I've said?" Morgana shouted at the boy, shaking him out of his oh so perfect thoughts. Merlin just stared blankly at her trying to think what she could have been saying. Morgana sighed in annoyance, about to repeat what she had just told Gwen.

"I was saying last night when Arthur was out I went into his room to look for the 'Breaking Benjamin' CD I lent him, but instead I found something even better" she smiled evilly while Gwen and Merlin eagerly waited for her to tell them "I found his **diary!**"

"His diary!" Merlin spoke, not sure he had heard Morgana correctly. Gwen just sat there with a shocked open mouthed expression on her face. 

"Yep" Morgana smiled "and guess what it says about you Merlin?"

"You read it!" Merlin queried knowing the answer was obviously going to be a yes, its Morgana for pity's sake.

"Ok, so your more interested in the fact that I invaded his privacy rather than the fact that your in nearly every single diary entry?" Morgana shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Every single entry" again Merlin queried with a hint of shyness and wonder.

"Well that got your attention at least."

"Tell us Gana, what's Arthur wrote abut Merlin?" Gwen now questioned.

Morgana was quiet for what seemed like eternity trying to build up the suspense, Merlin didn't know why; it just all probably said about how much Arthur liked to bully Merlin and examples of such events.

"He fancies you!" Morgana squealed as Gwen's face turned to shock; Merlin just raised an eyebrow.

"Haha very funny Gana, what did he really write" Merlin liked her answer but he knew she was only kidding.

"All right then" Morgana spoke as she retrieved a thick red leather bound book from her bag, written on the cover was: Arthur Pendragon's diary, KEEP OUT!

"You took it!" Gwen widened her eyes as Morgana opened the book to a random page and began to read out a passage.

"I can't stand it any longer, today I just wanted to stand up and walk right on over to him and snog his face off! God why does he have to be incredibly hot, with his dark glorious locks, high piercing cheek bones on that pale elegant face and those overly large ears that look good enough to eat. Grrrrr, I wish he would just exchange schools already so I can't get distracted anymore or have these fits of crazy obsession moments when all I can think, eat and sleep is bloody Merlin Emrys."

All the way through Morgana had tried to do an impression of her step brother, voice and body language, as she read out the passage to her mates. When she had finished both her and Gwen were squealing to their hearts content in comparison to the now too quiet blushing Merlin.

"Who would have thought, the mighty wannabe Prince Arthur was in fact the bloody closet Prince of the homosexuals" Morgana joked which in turn brought Merlin out of his silence. The three friends were sitting there laughing their socks of nearly falling of the bench when Gwen's boyfriend Lancelot came over.

"What's going on?" he asked, intrigued.

"Read this" Morgana passed the diary over to Lancelot and as he read it his eyes bulged out of his skull, when he came to finish the paragraph Morgana and Gwen could no longer hold it in any longer so began their laughter all over again.

"Oh my god!" Morgana shouted, stopping her fit of hysteria. The others all looked at her and immediately recognised the expression on Morgana "I have a brilliant, no an amazing plan. After lunch we got double film studies, we get to go out and record for our film right."

"Right" the other three said in union.

"Well then, were gonna play a little game on Arthur, were gonna play nervous!"


	3. A first kiss is a very nervous thing

**Chapter 3 – A first kiss is a very nervous thing indeed**

Double film in the afternoon was not something Arthur looked forward to, none of his friends, well so called friends at least had chosen this subject, instead they had all opted for graphics. Arthur didn't know why as none of them could bloody draw.

So when the assignment of making a film in a group was set on the first day of term by Mrs. Collins Arthur was little pleased. They had already gone through how to make a film in the sixth form induction day that happened in the summer holiday which Arthur had decided not to attend to but instead go to Spain all summer with Leon. Morgana, his annoying step sister had also chosen that subject and on seeing Arthur sitting in the corner on his own pulled him into her group asking permission first from the teacher if a fifth person was alright. Morgana was a right teacher's pet so of course Mrs. Collins allowed it. Arthur was satisfied that at least he wouldn't fail now he was in a group, but when he saw who was in Morgana's group he was rightfully pissed off!

So here two weeks down the line he was sitting in Camelot park, which happened to lie behind the school, with his group that consisted of: himself, Morgana, Gwen, Lancelot, and of course bloody Merlin Emrys. They had completed what they were meant to film for today with still half an hour before they had to return with the video camera. As Morgana was literally the drama queen she had created the plot and assigned roles, luckily for Arthur he was given the job of being camera man, he hated acting with a passion.

Today they had filmed the fight scene between Morgana and Merlin. The special effects would be added later to look like they were fighting with magic. Morgana had came up with the traditional fairytale story that of a princess(Gwen) gets imprisoned by an evil sorceress(Gana) and has to be rescued by the handsome knight(Lancelot) and his wizard sidekick(Merlin).

So with the footage all shot for now the five of them were lounging around on a park bench; Arthur sitting on the grass under a tree, not wanting to have to be near Merlin after what he had done to him this morning. 'Grrrrr, bloody teenage hormones that want the bloody stupid kid so much' he shouted in his mind before slamming his fist onto the ground.

"I got an idea of what we could do now" Morgana beamed. The others trying to hold of their smiles knowing what was going to happen.

"What?"Gwen asked, playing her role.

"How about a game of nervous" Morgana continued.

Arthur winced, he **so **did not want have to endure another frickin game of nervous.

Gwen had nodded to Morgana while the boys just shrugged, saying the general sure, why not. Arthur however was still grinding his fist into the ground out of the anger that came from this morning's game.

"Come on Arthur" Morgana yelled to him before she went over and tried to drag him over to where the others were. When that didn't work she simply nodded the others over to her. They all sat down in a circle on the cold grass, Merlin sitting farthest away from Arthur, not making any eye contact. 'He must really hate me' Arthur sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Alright then" Morgana began "as the game was my idea, I get to choose what people have to do and who to." Everyone including Arthur rolled their eyes at her. Lancelot, Gwen and Merlin were to act the eye roll but they did generally mean it.

"So" Morgana paused "Lance, you have to kiss Merlin on the lips."

"What!" Both boys complained, acting as though they hadn't known what Morgana was going to ask them.

"You have to, no chickening out" Gwen spoke.

"Sorry mate" Lancelot apologized.

"Don't worry were get her back later" Merlin looked to Morgana, smiling cheekily.

As the boys slowly leaned in to meet each other's lips, Morgana was secretly watching Arthur from the corner of her eye. The boy was in a complete panic, not knowing where to look or what to do. She swore that he was looking the same way at Lancelot he had to a boy on their street: Alvarr, before he rugby tackled him to the ground for spitting on her. 'Boy, Arthur's got it bad for Merlin' she sniggered 'If only he knew this was all just her little plan and that Lancelot wasn't actually going to kiss his beloved Merlin' her thoughts ended with a . . .

"I can't do it" Lancelot pulled away at the last minute "he's like a brother to me god dammit."

Morgana still looked at Arthur seeing him sighing, with relief probably. "Fine Lancelot, you'll have to do a forfeit then. But that can be after everyone else has had their turn."

"Fine" Lancelot huffed.

"I think we'll go in order, so that means Arthur, your next."

Arthur sat there in dread, praying that she didn't make him do anything to Merlin; surely Merlin would have told her about what had happened this morning, knowing that she wouldn't make him do anything to Merlin, would she?

"You have to kiss Merlin!"

"What the fuck!" Arthur screamed though tried to hold back all his aggression "I'm not kissing him, no fucking way, not on your life Gana!"

"I don't mind" Merlin casually joined in.

Arthur shot a look towards Merlin of absolute disbelief. 'Why would he let me after what I did to him this morning?'

"See, Merlin doesn't mind" Morgana smiled "Go on Arthur, trust me you don't want to have to do the forfeit I have in line for you."

Arthur began to stutter, what the fuck was he to do. Bottling up any emotion he just went for it. He leant in towards Merlin who had gotten up to kneel in front of him as the other three were holding back their laughter.

Arthur was freaking out, it seemed as though everything had gone in slow motion as he neared his crush's pink lips. 'Just breathe Arthur, just a quick peck and that will be it' and as their lips touched the statement of just a quick peck quickly left Arthur's mind.

Arthur's heart skipped a beat, feeling the warmth and touch of those lips he had been staring at for the past two years. Arthur's mind was racing of ravenous thoughts for more of Merlin's perfect lips. He knew he shouldn't give in to his desire, especially with Morgana, Lancelot and Gwen sitting next to them, but he simply could not resist. He leaned further into the kiss and placed his hands around Merlin's slender neck. Pulling forth all his courage he pushed his mouth further against Merlin's. Licking the dark haired boys bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. Merlin complied gleefully and slipped his tongue into the blonde's mouth. Arthur moaned as their tongues began to dance with each other. By this time Morgana, Gwen and Lancelot had picked up their stuff and left, joyful that their plan had worked and slightly traumatized at how Arthur had attacked Merlin's mouth so fast.

Arthur had now pulled Merlin down towards him, so that he was lying on top of him. Merlin's hands had reached the back of Arthur's head and was now running his fingers through the gorgeous blonde hair. They tossed and turned on the ground with each other, still kissing with the uttermost passion, the longing both of these boys had had for each other were now being unleashed thanks to their friends and a not so simple game of nervous.


End file.
